According to Scott
by there'safirestartinginmyheart
Summary: But according to him, I'm beautiful, incredible, He can't get me out of his head. ahihi Charlie/Mo fic. Read&Review!


Mo's POV

"Just give it up, Mo." I looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about Scott? Give _what_ up?" I asked him. He sighed and said "I know you like him." "What do you mean? Ch-Scott, you know you're the only person I like." I lied. "No, I can see it in your eyes. You love Charlie." He said, looking at me. _Oh my God he knows! But I love him AND Charlie. God, what am I gonna do? _I thought. "No I don't. I love _you_. Not Charlie. Well, I do love him but as a friend. You know you're the only one." I lied again. "Then look me straight in the eye and tell me that you don't love him." He looked at me straight in the eye this time. "I… I… I c-can't." I said, looking down. He looked away from me and grabbed his bag and his guitar. "Yeah, that's what I thought." And with that he left. I could feel tears run down my cheeks. I know I'm not supposed to cry in public, but I didn't really care at that time. I could feel people staring at me, so I ran. I ran and ran as fast as I could. I wanted to run away from all the pain but I couldn't. I then, bumped into something. Or maybe someone. "Ouch." I said, rubbing my butt. "Mo? Oh my God, are you okay?" He asked. I looked up "Charlie…" Great. He was probably the last person I wanted to see today. "Yeah it's me. Have you been crying?" He said, helping me up and examining my face. "No, I'm sweating through my eyes." I said. **(A/N: ehehe it's a phineas and ferb thing but, hey I'm only 12) **He laughed. "I saw that episode of Phineas and Ferb too. You can't fool me." He said. I smiled at the sound of his laughter. "Uhh, I have to get home-" I said, before I was cut off by my phone ringing. "Hello? Oh, Hi Stella. What? Now? Like, right now? Okay fine I'll be there." I said, ending the call. "What's up?" He asked. "Stella wants us at Dante's now." "Oh, okay let's go."

About 15 minutes later…. (They're already in Dante's okay?)

"YOU WHAT?" Olivia practically yelled at her. "Why did you call us here if you didn't even have a song planned for us to sing yet?" Wen asked her. While they were arguing, the door opened and there came in Scott and Jules. Walking in. Hand in Hand. "I have one." I said, turning back to them. "You do? Yes! What is it?" Stella asked. I whispered the song to her and told her to pass it around. Once Wen passed it to Charlie, he said. "That song, are you sure, Mo?" I nodded. We walked up on stage, and Stella started playing the first few notes.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<em>

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time  
>Even if it would save my life<br>According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<em>

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody  
>And you can't take me any place<br>According to you I suck at telling jokes  
>'Cause I always give it away<em>

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span  
>You're the boy who puts up with that<br>According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>So baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you<em>

_I need to feel appreciated  
>Like I'm not hated, oh no<br>Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
>It's too bad, you're making me dizzy<em>

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
>You can't do anything right<em>

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
>He can't get me out of his head<br>According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
>Everything he ever wanted<em>

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it  
>Baby tell me what I got to lose<br>He's into me for everything I'm not  
>According to you, you<br>According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<em>

When I ended, I knew he sensed the anger and pain in my voice. When we got off the stage, Stella practically kind of squeezed me to death. "That was AWESOME!" She said. "Thanks." I said, smiling. It felt so good to smile. "Hey, Mo. What was that song about?" Charlie asked me. "Well, as you've probably figured out Scott broke up with me. I just needed to let it all out, you know." I said. "So, if the _you_ in the song is Scott, who's the _him_?" He asked. I smiled. "You know it would be you, Charlie." I whispered in his ear. We walked out of Dante's, hand in hand.

**How was it? Review!**


End file.
